Spidey (TV series)
Spidey, alternately known as Marvel's Spidey, is an American animated action/adventure superhero television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, the series set to premiere on Disney XD after Marvel's Spider-Man finish its run. Premise Peter Parker, an young teen prodigy, became a spider-based vigilante after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. Cast & Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Nathan Kress) - an teen prodigy who gain spider-like abilities and become a vigilante. Supporting *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John "J" Jonah Jameson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Lance Bannon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Norah Winters' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Kennith "Kennith" "King Kong" McFarlane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Randall "Randy" Robertson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sally Avril' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Captain George Stacy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Detective Jean DeWolff' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Max Modell' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Anna Maria Marconi' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sajani Jaffrey' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Grady Scraps' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Debra "Deb" Whitman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'William "Billy" Connors' (voiced by Max Mitchell) - TBD *'Dr. Ashley Kafka' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sha Shan Nyugen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Helen Stacy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Colonel John Jameson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Brian "Tiny" McKeever' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Madame Web' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Aunt Anna Watson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bernard Houseman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Nicholas Bromwell' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Nathan Lubensky' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Other Heroes * Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hammerhead '(voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Inner Demons '(various voices) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' (voiced by Corey Burton, as Roderick Kingsley, Mark Hamill, as Hobgoblin) - TBD *'Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maxwell Markham/Grizzly' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'Menagerie', consisting of: **'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hippo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Panda-Mania' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Edward Lansky/Lightmaster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Steven Hudak/Scorcher' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kaine' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Doppelganger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Overdrive' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fritz von Meyer/Swarm' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Spencer Smythe' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Clatyon Cole/Clash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Other Villains * Episodes click here Trivia * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Television shows Category:Television Shows Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Disney XD shows